Final Goodbye
by Uunicorn
Summary: With little strength they have left, Class Zero makes sure that they are remembered.


Final Goodbye

 _Maigo no ashioto kieta, kawari ni inori no uta o_

 _Soko de honoo ni naru no darou tsuzuku mono no tomoshibi ni_

''Hey...guys?'' A soft voice asked.

Class Zero opened their eyes and looked at the young, oranged haired girl. Her eyes were still puffy from crying. Actually, everyone's eyes were puffy and red. They finally met their end...well, soon.

''Shouldn't we leave something...?'' She asked.

''Leave something?'' Sice snapped. She tried to lift her body, but couldn't. ''They're going to forget us anyway. What's the point?''

''Well...I was thinking.'' Cinque said. She moved closer to Queen's shoulder and laid her head down. ''At least, they will know that someone was here. Even if they don't know who we are.''

Trey nodded. He placed his bow on his lap. ''I get your point. And, you're right. We should leave something.''

''Okay...but what?'' Seven asked, annoyed. She could barely lift a muscle. Why would she want to leave something for people who won't even remember her?

''How about a monument...'' Eight spoke up. ''Made out of our weapons?''

''But how?''Jack asked. ''We don't have any tape!''

Deuce took off her cape and held it up. ''We can use...our capes.''

''No.'' Ace said shaking his head. ''We should use that for something else.''

''Then what?" Nine asked, holding his stomach. ''Someone speak up! I'm feeling very weak!''

''Our weapons.'' Eight explained again. ''Its hard to explain. Just use whatever strength you have left, and do it.''

 _Hitomi no iro wa yoru no iro toumei na sora to onaji kuro_

 _Tashikasa ni oite ikarete sagashite mitsumesugita kara_

''Give me your weapon.'' King told Cinque.

Her eyes filled with tears. She handed her weapon and started to cry. Seven gently rubbed her back and handed King her weapon. ''It's okay.'' She said, pulling Cinque in for a hug.

''I need your weapon next.'' He told Jack.

He sighed. He took out his sword from it's case and handed it to King. ''What about this?'' He asked.

''I need it.''

Jack sighed once again. He kissed his case and slowly sat next to Sice.

''Here's mine.'' Trey said. ''Use the bow to support it.''

Ace walked over to King. ''Let me help?'' He nodded. ''Here, give me.'' He took Trey's weapon and placed it next Cinque's. ''Wait, Seven's will be the support. To tie it together.''

Next was Queen. She shook her head angrily and threw her weapon at King. He sighed. ''Queen, it's okay. I know you're mad, but please, be respectful.''

She nodded. ''Y-Yeah, you're right.'' She walked over to Cinque and sat next to her.

''There.'' King said. He wrapped Seven's weapon around Queen's. ''All done.'' He wiped his forehead and sat next to Cater, who was crying.

''Please, stop crying.'' Ace said. ''We should be happy. Look at the...positive future.''

''Positive future?'' Sice asked. ''We won't even be able to see it. Why should we be excited?''

''Because we did it.'' Deuce spoke. ''We stopped the war. The world should be peaceful now, right?''

Eight nodded. ''That's right. As discussed earlier, the war is over.''

''See? We should be happy.'' Ace said. ''People can live happily, thanks to us.''

 _Kubarareta chizu ga totemo tadashiku dokoka e karada o hakonde iku_

 _Hayasugiru sekai de hagurenai you ni_

 _Kikasete tada hitotsu no_

 _Sono namae o_

''Then shall I tell you joke?'' Jack asked, reaching into his pocket. ''I have a billion of them!''

''Please, no.'' Cater said, rolling her eyes. ''Just...let's just...remain quite, okay?''

''Agreed.'' Sice said. ''I just want to think. Not have to suffer from your dumb jokes.''

Jack pouted. ''Fine. Have it your way.''

 _Owari made anata to itai sore igai tashika na omoi ga nai_

 _Koko de shika iki ga dekinai nani to hikikaete mo mamorinukanakya_

 _Kakaru niji no fumoto ni ikou itsuka kitto hoka ni dare mo inai basho e_

''What happens when we die?" Cater asked, suddenly.

''That's a good question.'' Queen said. ''Who knows.''

''We go...'' Ace began. ''To a place of happiness. Where we can all be happy.''

''But...'' Cinque said. Tears were forming in her eyes. ''Will Mother forget us, when we leave?''

King nodded. ''Unfortunately, yes.''

''Is Heaven full of happiness?'' Nine asked. ''Will we truly be happy there?''

Eight nodded. ''It can be whatever you want.''

''Then, I want a Heaven where you guys like my jokes!'' Jack said, trying to lighten up the mood.

But all he received were groans.

 _Kokoro ni tsubasa o agete doko e de mo nigero to itta_

 _Kokoro wa namida o fuite doko ni mo nigenaide to itta_

''Why are still crying?" Seven asked Cinque. ''Please,stop.''

''I can't.'' Cinque said. ''It just keeps coming.''

''Then...'' Deuce began. ''Let's tell stories, of what we could do in Heaven.''

''But, didn't we discuss that earlier?'' Sice asked.

Cater shook her head. ''No, we were talking about what it would be like. We didn't talk about what we would do.''

''Then, let's do that.'' He sat down next to the monument. Class Zero followed him.

''What will we do first?'' Deuce asked everyone.

They starting thinking.

 _Inochi made todoku seigi no ame tobenai ikimono nukarumi no ue_

 _Ipponmichi no tochuu de mitsuketa jiyuu da_

 _Hanasanaide doko made mo_

 _Tsurete iku yo_

''Have a snowball fight?'' Seven asked.

Nine nodded. ''I mean, we never seen snow. Wouldn't it be fun to throw snow at each other?"

''No, I heard snow is cold.'' Queen shifted her glasses. ''I do not need to feel cold!''

''Then go swimming.'' Nine barked. ''It's my dream after all, right?''

Ace laughed. ''Right. Continue.''

 _Kowakattara sakende hoshii sugu tonari ni iru n da to shirasete hoshii_

 _Furueta karada de dakiatte hitori ja nai n da to oshiete hoshii_

 _Ano hi no you in waraenakute ii datte zutto_

 _Sono karada de ikite kita n deshou_

''I want to learn how to swim.'' Eight confessed.

''Huuuh?'' Cater asked. ''You don't know to swim?" Eight shook his head.

Jack laughed. ''Hah, our little fighter doesn't know how to swim? Well, better learn, huh, little guy?''

Eight's cheeks turned red.

 _Yakusoku wa shinai mama de itai yo sono shunkan ni saigo ga otozureru you de_

 _Koko da yo tte osowatta namae nando de mo yobu yo_

 _Saigo ga konai you ni_

''Promise me that once we pass...we'll meet again?'' Deuce asked everyone.

King smiled, for the first time. ''Of course we will.''

''And when we do, give me a high five!'' Jack told Deuce.

''If I see you again.'' Sice said, laughing a bit. ''I'll throw you in the river.''

The pain started again. They held their stomachs and laid down. Everyone took their final breaths.

 _Hirosugiru sekai de erande kureta_

 _Kikasete tada hitotsu no_

 _Sono namae o_

''Hurry, Rem!'' Machina said. He let go of her hand and rushed to Class Zero's classroom. ''We don't have any time left!''

''Machina, please wait!'' She begged. But Machina was unstoppable.

 _Please, don't die. I need to say,''Sorry!''_ Machina thought. He stopped in front of the classroom and gently pushed the doors open.

He could hardly believe his eyes.

 _Owari made anata to itai sore igai tashika na omoi ga nai_

 _Koko de shika iki ga dekinai nani to hikikaete mo mamorinukanakya_

Class Zero laid there, lifeless. Hand in hand. Machina could do nothing but stare.

He slowly made his way towards them.

He grabbed Seven's lifeless body and shook her. ''Hey, hey! Wake up! Please, wake up!'

 _Kowakattara sakende hoshii sugu tonari ni ita n da to shirasete hoshii_

After many attempts, he let go. It was no use. They were dead.

 _Owari made anata to itai mou sore igai tashika na omoi ga nai_

He looked around. _They're really...dead. Is this...for real?_

 _Kakaru niji no fumoto ni ikou zutto issho hanarenaide_

Rem made her way towards them. She didn't want to get to close. _They can't be dead...right? Is this all a bad dream?_

But Machina knew the truth. They were gone. And his ''sorry'' would never reach them.

 _Ano hi no you ni waraenakute ii itsuka kitto hoka ni dare mo inai basho e_

It was too much to handle. He got down on his knees and cried. Rem couldn't hold in her tears and cried too.

''I'm sorry...'' He said. ''Everyone.'' A sorry that would never be heard.

 _Maigo no ashioto kieta kawari ni inori no uta o_

The air became cold. A wind suddenly blew. The flag that Class Zero made, road against the wind. Machina and Rem watched on.

 _Soko de honoo ni naru no darou_

Machina looked at Ace's hand. He was still holding his cards. But the wind blew, and his card disappeared. Machina looked at the sky and saw a rainbow. _What are you trying to tell me...Ace?_

 _Tsuzuku mono no tomoshibi ni nanairo no tomoshibi ni_

But, Machina understood. He couldn't let their sacrifice go unforgotten. Holding Rem's hand tightly, he looked at the new world Class Zero had made.


End file.
